tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Harwood Fell
”'''I don’t care. '''You guys can do all the work for me.” ''-'King Harwood Fell '''in response to his '''Small Council’s '''plea’s to run the Seven Kingdoms The twentieth Crown Administration of Westeros and the genre '''was House Fell under the Rulership of '''King Harwood Fell, or Arklan. He had served for 4 years, and was the first King of the Seven Kingdoms originating from House Fell of the Stormlands in the genres history. He succeeded King Humfrey Teague, or CamIV, through means of a successful Rebellion now known as the Insurgence of Felwood. King Harwood Fell would have one Hand of the King, Lord Hand Siveras Fell, or Bastoura, his son who would idly fill the role until the removal of King Harwood Fell. King Harwood Fell would be removed (assassinated) from the Crown and be succeeded by the War of Repercussions, which was a major military conflict involving multiple Houses that began due to King Harwood Fell’s removal. Reign Following his successful Rebellion against King Humfrey Teague, King Harwood Fell immediately became disinterested in any of the ruling responsibilities that came with being King. He showed zero interest in the state of the Genre, and as such, was the first King in the history to have zero theme or policy in order to better the Genre. As such, House Fell would make very few efforts of activity at King’s Landing and the progress of the previous Kings and Queens efforts to halt the Activity Drought, which had finally been completely stopped only recently, all the progress had vanished, and the second Activity Drought had started. Any efforts that King Harwood Fell had made to visit King’s Landing, were almost exclusively hostile and belligerent ones, as he spent his time arguing with commoners or low Lords about insignificant and meaningless topics, that had absolutely nothing to do with his Reign, the Genre, or anything that was relevant. Small Council meetings were called by members of the Small Council rather than King Harwood Fell or Lord Hand Siveras Fell, both of which were highly incompetent and considered their reigns as jokes, and meetings were usually almost always purposeless as anything the Small Council did agree on, would need King Harwood Fells approval, which was a rare occurrence. Because of King Harwood Fell’s poor style of leadership, he was an extremely disliked person. King Harwood Fell was not a controversial ruler however, like King Orys Baratheon or King Dagon Drumm — King Harwood Fell was universally hated and is considered the spark that killed the Genre, later in the future. His Lord Paramount’s, his Small Councillors — everyone, had disliked him severely as he was not believed to be fit for the Crown. At this point, Genre activity had dropped significantly, and was only a glimpse and a sign of the times of what would come next. With House Lannister, House Baratheon and House Teague serving either full tenures or being deposed, the Genre had entered a naturally weak spot due to the rebuilding phase of the Genre. This resulted in very few active Houses, and the most prominent one was House Fell. King Harwood Fell was also the primary and starting domino that had sprung the gates open for ’Scrim Clans‘ or ‘Scrimmers’ — people solely focused on combat and with no interest in anything to do with politics. This was the first Scrim House to become the Crown, and would unfortunately not be the last, and this style of House would go on to be one of the key factors in the death of the Genre. Integration of Crown Points and Tournaments One of the few positives of House Fell and King Harwood Fell’s Reign, was the integration and establishment of Interregional Tournaments and Crown Points. Interregional Tournaments were tournaments held for Houses within a certain Region, I.E the North, the Riverlands, etc. Champions of the Region were crowned, and this was done to improve Genre activity. This did, however, work for a brief period. Crown Points was the establishment of an award-based system for Events hosted in the Seven Kingdoms. This was also done to encourage genre Activity. House Fell had intentions to purchase a Tourney Sword and to award it to the leading Point leader each month. This however, didn’t work as Innovativemind, the Genre Owner, was neglecting the Genre. The Large Council After 4 years of King Harwood Fell idly filling the Crown spot, and making zero improvements to do benefit of the realm, Genre activity had died once again. With the progress earned and achieved by past Kings and Queens completely derailed, Genre administration finally asked King Harwood Fell to begin making contributions to the Genre. In response to this attempt at encouragement, King Harwood Fell had instead named 10,000 commoners to the Small Council, also known as Admin Abuse. This marked the first time in the Genres history that it had been AA’ed by an incumbent King, and lead to the significant demoralization of an already decreasing Community. King Harwood Fell was subsequently assassinated (removed) and banned from the Genre indefinitely. Legacy King Harwood Fell is remembered as a disheartening King. At this point, House Fell had proven to be the strongest House in the genre, a major step down in quality from previous major Houses. The question had been wondered ‘Is this really the best the Genre can get?’ and lead to a demoralized Genre. During his Reign is when other Genres had significantly taken over as the strongest and most active Genre, and lead to a strong distrust and dislike of Innovativemind’s Genre, which Houses began to avoid like the plague, as there was now a stigma of the ‘Scrim House Genre’, which Houses who had wished to grow and be prosperous did not want any part in. King Harwood Fell is usually regarded as the worst King in the Genres history, and earned the title ‘the Bad King’, as his Reign was precisely the point in the total but slow downfall of the Genre, that over the course of time, would crumble into not even a shadow of its former self. King Harwood Fell precipitated the invasion of Scrim Houses into the Genre, halted any and all purpose of politics, one of the main and key components not only of the Genre, but of the Game of Thrones Series as well, and had Admin Abused the entire Genre on a massive scale, which was the cherry on top; and he did all of this specifically because he found it amusing or funny to antagonize or ruin something that people cherished. He was not just incompetent, he did it with maliciousness and with bad intentions.